Most of the conventional skating shoes are to be used on snowy ground or ice only. Due to the narrow range of application on cold regions, they may not be used extensively in regions with different weather; under these circumstances, the shoes with nail sets have been introduced to meet the requirement of dual purposes, that is, they may be used either on ice and snowy ground or for other purposes. In view of the fact that this kind of shoes with dual purposes requires tools and fittings for assembling and dismantling based on the experience in the production and export of shoes for many years, the inventor has devoted himself to the invention of dual purpose shoes.